Love is just a word
by Rimshooter
Summary: Four years after the end of the anime, Chi and Hideki do the impossible- become the parents of a traumatized six-year old who hates persacoms. Better summary inside. R & R. Rating may or may not go up. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I am not CLAMP. I am not anyone you will recognize. I have no relationship with Chobits, and have no claim to it. This is not written for commercial distribution, it is written for fun and recreational purposes. To stress the point I have no claims to anything related to the anime/manga Chobits.**

**Title**- Love is just a word.

**Summary**- It is four years after Chi declares Hideki as her 'One just for me'. Hideki and Chi have married. The world around them seems to have returned to a normal pace. Of course, they consider adopting a child. But, when they do adopt a child, they are given a traumatized six-year old who hates persacoms.

**Character Histories (Since the anime's final episode.)**

Motosawa Hideki-(after two years of struggle) graduated college, becoming a mechanic, specializing in persacoms. He did this for Chi's benefit. He married Chi three weeks after graduating. He managed to save up enough money to buy a home for he and Chi, with no rent, only a few blocks away from Hibiya's apartment complex.

'Motosawa' Chi- married Hideki after he graduated. Hibiya, who technical mother, decided to relieve some pressure on their relationship by giving her a refit, giving her human ears and replacing the old ears with a panel in the back of her head. Other than this, she continues working at the Ueda's bakery and living with Hideki. Chi has actually matured quite a lot, and shows an addicting aura of happiness,

'Motosawa' Kenichi- is a traumatized six-year old boy whose parents were killed by a malfunctioning persacom. Just after killing his mother, the police arrived and shot it in the back. He is ironically adopted by Hideki and Chi.

Hiromu Shimbo and Takako Shimizu- wed and moved out of Tokyo, taking Sumomo with them.

Minoruu and Yuzuki continued their life as they had before meeting Hideki and Chi.

Omura Yumi and Hiroyasu Ueda- wed, continuing to run the bakery.

Kotoko stayed with Hideki, as an 'official' gift from Kojima.

Yoshiyuki Kojima continued with his life as normal, staying 'friends' with Hideki.

_'Thought.'_

"Speech."

"Written Messages, Intercoms, etc."

AN: _Now all that's over, how about I actually start __writing._

**_Chapter I- _**_Sono Toko Mugen (The Endless Rain)_

-I-

It was a typical Motosawa dinner in the dining room. The polished wood floor and light green walls were draped in silence while the occupants ate, until one of them interrupted the silence's reign.

"Hideki?"

"Yes Chi?" He replied distractedly.

"Can we have a child?"

"Eh-heh heh. Chi..-"

"I mean, can we adopt one?"

"Well.. yeah, if you want. Taking on a child is a big responsibility you kn-"

"Chi is up to it!" She said, smiling with an enthusiastic nod. As if to try and erase her cheer, it started raining.

"Well, let's at least wait a while. We're not exactly prepared to take on a child. I mean, first off, we don't even have the fridge stocked up, and the extra rooms are dusty, even the guest room.."

"Can we visit the orphanage at least?" She asked, she and Hideki had talked about it before.

"Well, I don't see why not. '_It's normal for couples interested in adoption to visit the orphanage at least a few times, right?"_

And so they left the house, carrying a large umbrella between their hands as they walked to the orphanage. "I don't think you're ready to teach a young child, so let's look for one at least five or so."

"Okay."

They were spared the odd looks a human/persacom couple would normally be given by the fact that Chi didn't really look like a persacom anymore, and didn't when they were wed. Before they knew it, they arrived at one of the city's orphanages, and as the rain still fell, they walked inside.

It was a kind of dank place, but that was probably just the rain. There was a group of children in the corner, circled around a young woman who was telling them a story. She apparently heard them enter, no doubt courtesy of the creaking door. She gave them a signal 'Just a minute' and finished the book, before ushering the children into another room, which was quickly filled with laughter and such sounds of happy children at play.

"Keep It down, the little ones are asleep!" She scolded as she walked towards Chi and Hideki, who had been waiting patiently. "Hello, I'm Suzuki Miyouri! How may I help you?"

Miyouri wore a light purple night gown shirt with a long white skirt, and had long black hair which was tied into a braid, starting at the back of her head. Her eyes were forest green and full of life as she waited for an answer from Hideki, who realized he was staring, Chi looking at him curiously.

"Ah-haha, we were interested in adopting a child." He said shakily, gaining a light chuckle from Miyouri.

"What kind of child are you interested in.." She trailed off as Chi had disappeared, to Hideki's dismay.

"Chi? Aw, why do you always do this!" He shouted as he looked around the room, until he noticed the door to the room Miyouri had taken the kids to was open.

Hideki and Miyouri walked to the play area, where all the kids were staring at a corner where Chi was talking to a boy, sitting in the fetal position, his head up to look Chi in the eyes. Chi said something and the boy smiled. Chi noticed Hideki and walked over, the boy trailing her like a shy child, hiding behind her legs. "Chi thinks we should adopt him!" She declared excitedly.

Hideki sighed, obviously not expecting to end up doing this so soon.

Miyouri intervened timely, "Well, if you'll just follow me.. there are some papers to fill out.." She trailed off as Hideki and Chi followed her, going through the procedure and eventually leaving, with the boy following them.

Soon, they arrived at the house. "You can stay in the guest room for now, we haven't furnished any of the extra rooms." Hideki started. The boy nodded and was led to his room by Chi, who cleaned it up a little for him.

..And so Chi and Hideki become the adopted parents of a young child.

-I-

AN: _Sorry if I ended a little badly, but its past midnight here, so yeah. Well, please review. If you read any of my other stories, you'll know this is obviously something I don't do a lot._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I am not CLAMP. I am not anyone you will recognize. I have no relationship with Chobits, and have no claim to it. This is not written for commercial distribution, it is written for fun and recreational purposes. To stress the point I have no claims to anything related to the anime/manga Chobits.**

**Title**- Love is just a word.

**Summary**- It is four years after Chi declares Hideki as her 'One just for me'. Hideki and Chi have married. The world around them seems to have returned to a normal pace. Of course, they consider adopting a child. But, when they do adopt a child, they are given a traumatized six-year old who hates persacoms.

Quote of the Day- "_I'm not in a cage, banging on walls, or screaming ridiculous statements. I'm walking around my house at night with an empty feeling, flicking lights on and off for the h*** of it. I don't have a clear purpose for doing this. I suppose this is what it's like to go insane."_

_AN- If you ask who the quotes from, that would be me, and it's a very accurate description of what I just did for half-an hour straight, because I really am bored. That and the insomnia, if that's even what it is. But enough for my ridiculous gibber-jabber about insanity. The chapter's title comes from an obvious inspiration._

_**Chapter II- **Sowasowa Naito (Restless Night)_

-I-

Water drips from faucet, with an unbearable repetitiveness, as the drops hit a a puddle. It's near dawn, but the child doesn't know this. They don't want to look, they can't look, they quiver and shake in a corner.

Drip

Immediately in front of the child is a peach, along with various other fruits, and an overturned basket. It was painted red, and the peach had a knife in its side, where it had somehow lodged itself after being dropped.

Drip

The puddle exceeds its basin and drips over the side of the counter, the dirty dishes laying in the depths completely forgotten. Soon after it runs down the counter it becomes pink, then red as it mingles with a viscous red liquid spread in a large puddle on the floor. **Blood.**

Drip

There were Two adults lying in the center of it. A persacom standing next to them, walking towards the child, a young boy.

Drip

A loud crack sounds, and the persacom falls to the ground face first, as the child looks, regretting it quickly as they see a once-beautiful face twisted into that perfect smile, with those innocent eyes, though it was guilty beyond mention. The female persacom, dressed as a maid, falls towards the child as his vision fades to black.

Drip...

-I-

Kenichi woke up with a start, "A bad dream." He decides after a few seconds, before walking towards where he knew his parent's bedroom would be. He opens the door and finds an empty room, covered in dust and cobwebs, there's a single window that shows it's almost dawn. He realizes in his young mind that mother couldn't comfort him any more, and he cried as his new parents noticed he was awake.

"Kenichi?" The male, Hideki asks, only for Kenichi to rush to the female, Chi, and sob. Barely legibly asking her why her room was empty.

Not knowing what else to do, they just knelt and comforted him. Part of Hideki's mind though, '_Of course we get the traumatized one-'_ Before virtually the rest of him gave that part a verbal beating, mentally at least.

-I-

(About half an hour later.)

Kenichi has been convinced to go back sleep, but Chi watches him toss in his sleep as Hideki approaches her. "Is he.. okay?"

"Probably not." Hideki sighed, "But kids need their sleep. I can close up the shop for today and take care of him, why don't you go to the bakery?"

"Okay."

Hideki felt bad, with the way she said it. A sad voice didn't fit Chi at all.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Hideki wore a false smile, which was just enough to brighten Chi up a little as she walked out the door, pausing slightly as Hideki called out, "Have a good trip!"

Chi responded with an OK, and was on her way, leaving Hideki alone with Kenichi.


End file.
